


Mine

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, BIG WHUMP, Crying, F/F, Kara needs a hug, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, No one dies!, Pain, Possession, Pre-Relationship, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, RedK! Kara, Whump, Whumptober 2020, dub con, it all works out in the end, kara comes onto lena, no.15, science gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Kara gets infected with red kryptonite and feels it taking over, but there's nothing she can do to stop it. Can Winn, Alex, and Lena save her before it's too late?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> There is some extremely dubious consent/non-con cause Kara comes onto Lena and uh, lena doesn't want it (at least like that). There's a couple scenes like that so please if it may trigger you please take care of yourself. I want everyone to enjoy and have fun while reading this.

"Supergirl, there's a road collapse over on the west side. Can you stop it?" Alex asked over the com. 

"I'm on my way" Kara replied. She changed into her costume and flew out the window of her apartment. 

Minutes later, Kara arrived at the scene of the crash. One of the support columns was crumbling and the road started to dip. She rushed over and one by one carried everyone off the falling road and onto the street, far away. Once everyone was safe she flew to the crumbling column and did what she could to hold it up. The fire department and emergency services showed up and provided back up. They worked together to keep the road from falling, but Kara couldn't shake the feeling that she did most of the work. 

The media hounded Kara when she landed, asking question after question about her heroics. 

"Why did you save the people first?"  
"What made you think to hold up the road?"  
"How did you know there'd be enough time to save everyone?"  
"Are you grateful the fire department came to help in the end?"

"I saved the people because that's what I do. I knew there was enough time because I'm Supergirl. I did what I had to to keep the road from falling while the fireboys took their sweet time getting here. I think they should be grateful to me." 

Kara then flew off without another word and went immediately to bed. 

***

The next morning she woke up to a slew of texts from Winn, Lena, James, and Alex. She ignored them all and got on with her day. 

'They're just pissy cause I wasn't 'nice' last night.' Kara thought to herself as she picked out her clothes for the day. 'Doesn't matter. I saved the day and that's all that counts. Now to get to work and see what slack I have to pick up.' 

Kara flew out the window and landed in an alley behind Noonan's. She got a single black coffee for herself and nothing else. She groaned when Winn caught up with her in the elevator. 

"Hey! I called out for you, why didn't you wait?" Winn panted. 

"Oh, didn't notice." Kara shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. 

"Oh." Winn looked Kara up and down and took in the new attire. "You look, different." 

"And that matters how?" Kara quipped. 'God he's annoying today. Could this elevator be any slower?' She thought to herself. 

"It's, nevermind." Winn dropped his comment and eyed her coffee. "Can I have a sip? I overslept and didn't have time for some this morning." 

"Whatever." Kara casually handed the cup over to Winn. 

"UGH!" Winn nearly spit out the drink. "Since when did you start ordering black?" 

"Since today." 

"Kara." Winn looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you feeling alright? You didn't answer anyone's texts last night, and now you're drinking black coffee-"

Kara cut him off with a short  
"I'm fine." Then the elevator doors opened. 'Finally. Now I can try and get some work done.' Kara walked off without saying another word to Winn. Winn immediately texted Alex his suspicions.

***

The day passed and everyone in the office was quickly made aware of Kara's new attitude. She didn't hold her tongue and if someone messed up, Rao help them. 

'Maybe Winn has a point,' Kara thought after the newest intern ran away from her holding back tears. 'You haven't been yourself. You should talk to Alex.' Kara reached for her phone when a different, but familiar voice, chimed in. 'She's right. You've been better than yourself. You don't have anything holding you back anymore. Nothing is stopping you from achieving all you ever wanted.' 

Kara slid her phone back into her pocket and started packing up for the day. She was on her way out the door when Lena showed up for an unexpected visit. 

"Kara! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Lena asked as she opened her arms for one of Kara's trademark hugs. 

"Oh, Lena! What a surprise!" Kara smiled through her annoyance and squeezed Lena a bit too tight. "I've never been better." 

Lena let out a groan and replied "that's good." She took a step back and looked closely at Kara's face. "Say, you want to get dinner with me tonight?" 

'I bet Winn and Alex put her up to this. Guess I'll go through with it just to get them off my back.' 

"Sure! That sounds lovely." 

"Great. Let's do my place, 8 o'clock." 

"It's a date." 

The two women parted ways, but Kara swore she heard Lena get on the phone with Alex before stepping into the elevator. 

*** 

'She's tricking you,' the familiar voice sneered. 'She's going to ambush you and keep you from being the best.' 

Kara shook her head while picking out clothes for her date. 'That's insane' she thought to herself. 'Lena cares about me. She'd never do something like that.' 

'Don't be a fool. She's a Luthor afterall, you know what they're capable of.' 

'That's ridiculous' Kara mumbled. 'Lena isn't like them. Right?' 

Kara dwelled on that idea all the way over to Lena's. She went straight up to Lena's penthouse and was greeted at the door. 

"Kara! Right on time." Lena smiled and welcomed Kara in. 

"You did say 8" Kara snipped as she entered the spacious apartment. 'Why are you snapping? She didn't do anything' Kara thought to herself. 

Lena didn't say anything about the comment and sat down on the couch. "Come, sit." 

'What am I your dog?' Popped into her head, but Kara ignored it and nodded. 

The two women enjoyed their 5 course meal. Throughout the night, Kara noticed her attention drifting away from Lena's words and towards her, other assets. 

"Kara, have you been listening to a word I said?" Lena asked politely.

"Huh? Of course. Why?" Kara questioned, her eyes still not on Lena's. 

"Cause you've been staring at my breasts ever since we sat down."

"Well you have to admit they are beautiful to look at." Kara smirked and slid closer to Lena. "Say. Have you ever looked at a woman like that?" 

Lena's face flushed. "W-what do you mean?" 

"Don't play dumb Lena. Have you ever looked at a woman the same way you looked at Jack?" Kara scooted even closer, pushing Lena into the side of the couch. 

"Well, I, uhm" Lena stuttered. Her face quickly turned red. 

"Be honest. Have you ever looked at me like that?" Kara's smile was almost predatory. 

"I, uh. This isn't like you Kara." Lena tried to get up but Kara grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. 

"But what if it is?" Kara slid her hand onto Lena's thigh, her smile sick as she watched Lena shudder. 

"Kara" Lena whimpered. 

Kara dug her fingernails into Lena's pale white flesh. "Yes?" She answered, delighted by her squeal. 

"Stop" Lena gasped out. She tried to brush Kara's hand off her, but the kryptonian's grip just tightened. 

Kara licked her lips and leaned in close. "What if I don't want to?" Kara could her Lena's heartbeat increase. 

"Kara. You're hurting me," Lena spoke as she stood up, pushing Kara off her. "I think you should go." 

Kara stood up, offended. "Fine. But you'll be back. I know it." 

Kara stormed off down the hall, but she swore she could hear Lena crying before picking up the phone. 

***

'What the hell Kara?' She asked herself on her flight home. 'Why did you do that? Why would you hurt Lena?' Tears welled up inside her as she struggled to find an answer. 

'I- I dont know. I didn't want to hurt her. I'm supposed to protect her,' she replied. 

'But you liked it, right?' The familiar voice chimed in. 'You liked the power, the control. You liked Lena being yours. You want her, you know you do.' 

'But not like that!' Kara screamed internally. 'Never like that. I need to call Alex. Something is wrong.' 

'Or is it?' The voice questioned. 'Tonight you got closer to Lena than you ever have before. Next time she'll be yours. Imagine kissing her plump red lips. Fondling her gorgeous round breasts. You want this. Listen to me, and I swear she'll be yours.' 

'Mine?' Kara mumbled to herself. 

She landed on her balcony and changed into her pajamas. She laid down in her bed and dreamt about what it would be like to have Lena as hers, to have the world be hers. 

***

Kara woke up again to ten missed calls, all from Alex; she swiped them all away. 

'I'm not gonna let her ruin my Saturday. Let's see what pathetic humans need my help today.' 

Kara changed into her suit and took off into the sky. She surveyed the city below and listened for the first pathetic cry for help. 

'Gotcha.'

Kara sped off to help a kid who's cat got stuck in a tree. The girl smiled wide as Supergirl came down to help, but Kara ignored it. She floated up and got the cat. She wanted to go to the next worthless human calling her, but the girl tugged on her cape and demanded her attention. 

"Thank you Supergirl!" She chimed, her smile bright. 

"Yea yea whatever. Don't let your cat outside next time." Kara waved her hand and flew off. 'What a brat.' 

Kara's whole day was filled with helping humans who couldn't bother to help themselves. Emergency after emergency Kara flew down and saved the day. 

'How did they ever survive without me?' Kara thought as she flew into the mid-afternoon sky. 'They're useless! Every single one of them. They need someone to take charge, someone who already saves their sorry asses on a daily basis.' 

Kara flew home and dug through her closet. She pulled out a familiar black jumpsuit with a red House of El symbol on the top left. 

'Ah, a suit fit for a god.' Kara changed into it and relished the feeling of power it gave her. 'Now I can truly own this city.' 

***

Night fell over National City, and Kara never felt better. She flew up above the city and looked down upon it. 

'Pathetic,' she thought to herself. 'When I'm done with it, this pathetic excuse for a city will be a shining star; a house on top of a hill; an example of what's to come with me as their savior. But first, I need my queen.'

Kara sped off to L Corp. She landed on Lena's balcony and burst through the glass sliding doors. The lights were out, but Kara could hear shuffling from behind a door. 

"Lena," Kara sang. "Come out come out wherever you are." Kara stepped closer to the sounds of nervous feet. "Come on baby. I know you're in there." Kara stood in front of the door. "You're not still upset about last night, are you?" Kara asked, her tone undermining the severity of the situation. "I know you-UMPF"

The door blasted open and blew Kara against a wall. She shook her head and pushed off the broken door laying on top of her. Kara stood up and her vision turned red when she recognized who was standing across from her. 

"You" Kara snarled. "Where is Lena? Where did you hide her?" Kara's voice was almost a growl, deep and predatorial. 

"Somewhere you can't hurt her ever again," Alex spit out as she tightened her grip on her gun. 

"She's mine." Kara zapped a lamp next to Alex's head. Bright sparks flew out and Alex jumped away from the blast. 

"She doesn't belong to you. She doesn't belong to anybody!" Alex shouted. Her hand twitched slightly as her finger slid closer to the trigger. 

"You're going to pay for this." 

Kara zoomed over and wrapped her hand around Alex's throat, pinning her to the wall. 

"Kara. Let me, help, you..." Alex coughed out. 

"Help me?" Kara laughed. "Oh dear sister, I think it's you who is in need of help." Kara lifted Alex off the ground. 

"Where, is she?" Kara punctuated her last word by squeezing Alex's neck. Alex didn't respond; she kicked her feet, desperately trying to get purchase and relieve the pressure on her throat. 

"Fine." Kara tightened her grip even more and leaned in to Alex's ear. "I'll find her myself," Kara whispered. She pulled back and revelled in the look of fear and terror Alex was giving her. 

"Pathetic." 

Kara tossed Alex through the glass and over the balcony. Alex's screams echoed throughout the city. 'Oops,' Kara thought as she focused on finding her prey. 

Kara listened in for Lena's heartbeat, and was able to locate her on the roof, alone. Kara made her to the stairwell and floated up to the roof entrance. She opened the door and stalked over to her target. 

"Isn't it beautiful," Kara asked, standing about 5 feet behind Lena. "This whole city, the whole worthless planet could be ours." She placed a hand on Lena's shoulder, gripping it tighter than necessary. Lena shrank under her iron grip and stepped away. 

"Kara, this isn't you," Lena pleaded. "Please. Let Alex help y-"

"Oh, she won't be helping anyone," Kara interjected. 

"Wh- why? What happened?" Lena's eyes got big. 

"I threw her out the window and over your balcony. I heard her pitiful screams on the way down, and then they stopped." Kara's smile was sick. 

"Why did you do that?" 

"Cause she tried to keep you from me," Kara pouted. "Anyone who does that deserves to be punished." Kara put her hands back on Lena's shoulders, holding her in place. "That'll be our first rule once we take reign." 

"Wh- what?" Lena shook her head. She stared at Kara. It looked like she was trying to read Kara's face. 

"When we take over the planet babe." Kara smiled and pulled Lena into her side. "Imagine it," Kara said as she gestured to the stars with her left hand. "This planet needs a hero, a ruler, and I'm just the god to do it." 

"What?" Lena gasped. "You never talk about being a God. I thought Rao was your god!" Lena tried to step back but Kara tightened her grip. 

"Let go of me Kara!" Lena shouted as she struggled more. "What makes you think I would ever be with you!?" 

"Oh Lena." Kara shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What on Earth gave you the impression I cared about what you think?" Kara squeezed Lena's shoulder and delighted in her wail of pain. "Don't be mad at me dear. You brought this on yourself."

Kara looked down into Lena's tear-filled eyes. "Please. Stop this. Y-you're hurting me Kara." 

"No." Kara leaned down to whisper in Lena's ear. "You're mine," she snarled. "And nothing is ever going to stop me." 

Kara dipped her head and pressed herself into Lena's lips. Her hands roamed Lena's warm and flush body as her tongue dived deep into its treasure. Kara relished the feeling of Lena beneath her, of being in her. She bit Lena's lip and smiled at the tiny yelp of pain as blood dripped onto her tongue. Tears fell onto Kara's cheeks, but they weren't her own. 

"Not on my watch!" 

Kara begrudgingly let go of Lena to turn around and find the source of the intrusion. 

'How is she not dead yet,' Kara thought to herself. 

She ready herself for a fight, but before she knew what was happening, she was on her back with Lena kneeling over her. Kara's body shook violently, and Kara could see red dust exiting her pores. 

"I'm sorry, Lena," Kara mumbled, not sure if Lena could hear it or not. 

Kara caught a glimpse of Alex and J'onn emerging from the red dust before her vision went black and her eyes closed. 

***

"...kara..."

"Kara..."

"Kara."

"Kara!"

"Huh?" Kara mumbled as she forced her tired eyes open. "Alex? I thought you were- I thought I-" Kara's tears cut off her own sentence as the events of the past couple days caught up to her. 

"Oh Rao. I'm so sorry. It happened again. I felt it happening but I couldn't do anything about it. I'm so sorry Alex. I- I tried to kill you!" 

Kara's eyes were wide with pain and fear. Alex took her hand and Kara calmed down a bit. 

"It's okay. Hey, look at me," Alex spoke. "I'm okay. J'onn caught me on the way down. I'm okay. We're all okay." Tears filled Alex's eyes. 

"Oh Rao, Lena!" Kara shouted and tried to get up. Alex had to force her back into bed. 

"She's fine. You can see her after we run some tests. Okay?" Alex asked gently and patted Kara's leg. 

"O-okay," Kara sniffled. 

There was a long silence between the two sisters. Kara took a deep breath and broke it. 

"It was red kryptonite, wasn't it?" Kara asked meekly. 

"Yes." 

Kara's body sagged into the bed. 

"Did I kill anyone?" 

"No."

Another long silence dragged on between the two sisters.

"Well," Alex started as she spun around in her lab chair. "It looks like all the red K has left your system. You're good as new," Alex finished and pat Kara's leg. 

"You're sure?" Kara asked timidly. 

"100%"

Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Thank you, Alex. For everything." Kara smiled weakly and looked into her sister's eyes. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled and hurt you. I'm sorry I threw you off a building. I could've killed you. Hell, I thought I did kill you!" Kara exclaimed. 

"But you didn't. I'm okay. We're all okay," Alex reassured. 

"But it's not okay. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't stop it." 

"What do you mean?" Alex asked and scooted to the head of the sunbed. 

"It's like there were two voices in my head, besides my own. Like how in old cartoons you'd have a devil and an angel on your shoulder." Alex nodded and Kara continued. 

"Well, I could hear the angel telling me that I was hurting people. That what I was doing was... Bad. I would beat myself up over it. I hurt so many people. I hurt Lena." 

Kara began to cry but Alex squeezed her hand genty.

"Hey, it's okay. Why don't you tell me about the other voice, the devil one," Alex gently prodded and redirected.

"Right. Thank you." Kara wiped her tears before continuing. "It was familiar. I couldn't place it at the time, but it's the same voice I heard the first time I was hit with red kryptonite. It whispered in my ear all these mean, horrible things. It made me order black coffee! I thought that humans were pathetic. I ignored your calls and I-" 

Kara stopped as a wave of pain crashed into her. 

"Kara. It's okay. I'm here. You can tell me." Alex rubbed Kara's hand and waited patiently for her to continue. 

"I came onto Lena. I hurt her. She told me to stop and I didn't. The voice told me I could have the world, that I could have Lena if I listened to it. I wanted her so bad, but now I've ruined it forever. I kissed her and bit her and crushed her and I hurt her. She'll never forgive me Alex! I love her and now I've lost her forever."

Kara broke down crying and all Alex could do was rub her back and help her through it. 

Minutes passed, and the sobs faded to tears. 

"Feel better?" Alex asked, still rubbing Kara's back. 

"No" Kara muffled into her knees. 

"What about if I asked?" 

Kara's head looked up, at first she didn't believe it. She rubbed her eyes, but the person didn't disappear. 

"Lena!" Kara shouted as she tried to run towards her. 

"Whoa there Kara. Settle down." Alex pulled Kara back onto the bed. 

"Lena, I'm so sorry. I wasn't myself. Rao that sounds so stupid. But it's true. See a few years ago Max was trying to recreate kryptonite and well it didn't turn out right. It was red and it made me all angry and well it didn't make me angry but I couldn't control my-" 

"Kara!" Lena shouted. "Please. Stop. It's okay. I know all about what happened."

"You do?" Kara looked up with a sad pair of puppy dog eyes. 

"Yes. Alex told me. After our, disagreement Friday night I called Alex and confirmed her and Winn's suspicions. We made a plan for Saturday to help you."

"You, you knew this was happening? And you still wanted to help?" Kara sniffled. 

"Of course Kara," Lena responded. She pulled up a chair and sat down by the bed, holding Kara's other hand. 

"We even got J'onn to help out in case anyone went over the railing," Alex chimed in. "Which, I have to say I'm grateful for. I do not recommend a twenty story freefall." 

A laugh burst out of the three girls and Kara's nerves began to settle.

"Thank you Lena. For everything. And you too Alex." Kara smiled wide and looked into the eyes of the people she loved. 

"Anything for my little sis," Alex replied. "Well, almost anything. Still not too fond of freefalling twenty stories." 

Kara lightly punched her shoulder and Alex smirked at her sister. Kara turned to face Lena. She stared deep into her olive green eyes, getting lost in the depth of emotion held within them.

"Thank you for saving me Lena," Kara spoke softly. "Today, you were my hero." Kara felt her heart flutter and butterflies rise in her stomach. 

"Anything for you, Kara."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my favorites I've done, like ever. I really enjoyed this piece and I hope you did too. Let me know what you think below and come back tomorrow for some more supercorp angst. Thanks for reading! 💛


End file.
